Vilhelmiina Essi Lahti
Overview Currently Brigadier within the Westmoor Watch, operating as their main scout withing Fort Dellacroix, with such job she has become quite proficient traversing the past less traveled along with cartography. She also comes off as quite the fighter when the time comes, having studied most of her knowledge out from books, but has yet to test most on the field. Appearance Vilhelmiina is a short, thin framed beastfolk standing at 5'3". Herself being quite the clean mixture of a snowy owl and a herself compared to most transitioned beastfolk, her own body working (Mostly) as it should, due to the nature of her transformation process. Her head obviously being that of a snowy owls like the typical beastfolk along with a fully feathered left arm while most of her fingers are intact the final joints on each of her fingers are long sharp talons instead. While normally unseen, it seems only her left arm has the most transformation, though the rest of her body also has its fair share of patches. Personality She has a father straightforward personality as it comes. Meaning she is rather honest and frank, not being one to over complicate things as she usually says things at they are, or how she thinks they are and being relatively easy to understand. Likes * Alcohol * Archery * Affection * Cartography * Combat manuals * Casual banter * Hunting * Scouting * Firearms Dislikes * Being grounded to roam * Beastfolk discrimination * Plebs Hates * Biomancers Quirks * While nervous she taps each of her clawed fingers together against her thumb claw in a rolling motion. * Always knows the direction he or she is traveling in. * While being Kotimaan, the only words that have an actual accent to them would be her own name. Known Associates Family * Katja Laila Lahti - Mother - Deceased * Valthjof Lahti - Father - Missing Friends * Uri Raven * Allania Ellora * Mitra Acquaintances * * * Items of note = The items listed here would be things you'd usually see on her person that would stick out from the normal. = Flintlock Pistol - A flintlock pistol of a good make. The body and handle of the pistol are made from a rich mesquite wood, giving it a nice deep, smoky, brown appearance. The barrel and metal pieces of the pistol are made from a dark iron. Along the barrel are floral etchings that have been refilled with silver to stand out from the dark iron of the barrel. Crisscrossing lines have been made in the wood of the handle to help give the wielder a firm grip. The end of the pistol's handle is a round bulb of wood which has been plated in the same iron the barrel is made of, adding good weight to the pistol. On the side of the barrel appears to be a small double edged dagger attached to a hinge and locking mechanism, which, when opened and locked can be used as a bayonet. Category:Characters